Mere jeene ki waja
by CIDians
Summary: The only thing that bonds family is love ..
1. All chapters

A girl was walking in a park when she see a pillar coming to small girl about 4 years she run to save her and pushed her ... All peoples gather there but the girl is lost in small girl

"Rituu" ... shouted some one

"Buaa" ... said Small girl Ritu

Ritu hug her bua tightly

"Thanku so much agar ajj app nahe hoti to ritu ko pata nahe kia hojata" ... said Her bua

"Nahe its ok bhot piyari bachi hai" ... said That another girl

"Apka name kia hai" ... said Ritu`s bua

"Shreya r apka" ... said Shreya

"Purvi" ... said Purvi

Then shreya`s phone ring she pick it up

"Haan hello nahe nahe m bus arahi hu ... m chalti hu mujhe thora kam hai" ... said Shreya

"Ok" ... said Purvi

"Bubyeee" ... said Ritu whiile waving her hand to Shreya

"Bye sweety gril" ... said Shreya while smiling she place a kiss oh her cheeks

Later that night the girl was talking to her dad

"PAPA app ko pata hai wo aunty kitni achi thi unho n mujhe kiss b diya r wo smile krte hue itni piyari lagti hain na papa wo kal b aengi un ka shreya hai wo bhot beautiful hai bilkul angel jaise"... said Ritu

The man was looking at her daughter who was talking non stop about her shreya aunty

"Achaa bus meri maa ab sojao school nahe jana" ... said Man

"Par papa shreya aunty" ... said Ritu

"BUs ritu tumhari aunty k bare m kal baat kren gen abhi sojao" ... said Man

"Ok papa good night" ... said Ritu

The man make ritu sleep and kissed on her forehead leave from her room .. He come into his room and pick a photo of a girl He is having tears in her eyes

"Anjali i miss you so much yaar tum q chali gae mujhe chor kar mujhe r ritu ko tumhari zarurat hai ... 3 saal hogae tume is dunia s gaye hue .. ritu 1 saal ki ti jab srf r ajj dekho kitni patakha hai bilkul dadi ama use maa ki kami bhot mehsoos hoti hai srf maa r bhai k kehne par sirf ritu k liye shadi karunga .. par tumhari kami mehsoos zarur hogi" ... said Man

In other house Shreya was standing on windows looking at the moon

"Bus bhot hogaya ab maa r papa par r bhoj nahe banna mujhe wo log meri waja s bhot pareshan rhte hain Ritik k jane k bad uske ghar walo n b mujhe ghar s nikal dia ... wada umar bhar ka kiaaa tha tumne ritik par shadi k ek hafte baad hi hamesha k liye chale gaye q kia tumne esaa" ... said Shreya while rubbing her tear

.

.  
.

.

Hows it ? May be some scenes will be match to Drama serail "Yeh hai mohabbtein`s" scenes but not full story ... i`ll make it totally different from the drama ... so shall i continue it or not ?

Chapter 2: Chapter 2 After two days Shreya comes to Park for jogging Ritu see her and run to her

"Shleya Aunty ..." ... Shout Ritu

"Ritu" ... Said Shreya happily

They hug each other purvi also come there and smile

"Kesi ho shreya?" ... Asked Purvi

"Mai thek hu tum" ... said Shreya

"Mai b wese do din s kaha ti" ... said Purvi

"Wo thora busy thi isliye nahe aa pae" ... said Shreya

"Shleya aunty app ko pata hai kal s mera school khul raha mai ab roz nahe aa paugi yaha r app s mil b nahe paougi" ... said Ritu Sadly

"Awww koi baat nahe bacha hum call p baat krengen thek hai na" ... said Shreya

"Ritu wala plomise" ... said Ritu

"Haan ritu promise" ... said Shreya

In a big mansion

"Daya ruk nastha ready hai nastha kar k jana" ... said Tarika

"Nahe bhabhi abi time nahe hai urgent meeting mai jana hai" ... said Daya

"Are par ... chala gaya yeh daya bhi na apna khayal hi nahe rakhta" ... said Tarika

"Kia hua tarika phir s yunhi chala gaya" ... said Ragini

"Haan maa roz ka yehi hai daya ko" ... said Tarika

"Maine sochlia hai hum kal hi larki dekhne jaenge" ... said Ragini

"Maa daya maan tou gaya hai par kia daya khush reh pae ga" ... said Tarika

"Use khush rehna parega tarika apne liye naa sahe apni beti k liye sahe" ... said Ragini

"Mumaa mai school ja rahi hu mera tiffin kaha hai" ... said Paridhi daughter of abhirika she is 7 years old

"Haan yeh lo r aj tumhara haf day hai na" ... said Tarika

"Haan muma par ab mujhe late horaha hai bye muma bye dadi" ... said Paridhi

She hug her muma and dadi and leaves from there

In a hotel Shreya was talking on her phone and from other side Daya was coming there with a cup of coffee in his hands they both were busy at the moment so that`s why they don`t see each other and Impinge with each other and coffee were spill over shreya`s dress and daya`s laptop fall down

"What the hell is with you dekh kar nahe chal sakte kia" ... said Shreya angrilly

"Excuse me madam khud ankhen band kar k chal rahi thi r mujhe keh rahi ho" ... said Daya angrilly

"Wao what a excuse apni ghalti dusro par daldo tumhari waja sai meri dress kharab hogae hai" ... said Shreya

"Tumhe apni dress ki parhi hai yaha mera laptop gir gaya" ... said Daya

"Haan tou kisne bola tha ek time do kam karne k liye coffee b pee rahe the r laptop par kam b jo hua hai tmhari apni ghalti ki waja sai hua hai" ... said Shreya

"Tum apni limit cross kar rahi ho tumhe kia mai jo bhi krun" ... saiid Daya

"Tumhare munn langa hi bekar hai ek tou apni ghalti maan nahe rahe ho uper s bol rahe ho k maine limit kr di stupid and non sence peoples" ... said Shreya angrilly

Saying that Shreya leave from there

"Ajeeb hi larki hai" said Daya

Later that night in Shreya`s home She was doing work on her Pc when her mother and brother comes in to her room

"Shreya hume tumse kuch bat krni hai" ... said Gauri her mother

"Han mujhe pata hai ap logo kia bat krni hai shadi ki na tou mai ready hu shadi k liye" ... said Shreya

"Thek hai kal larkay wale arahe hain" ... said Gauri

She left from there

"Shreya tu khush tou hai na?" ... asked Her brother Kavin

"Han bhai mai bhot khush hu" ... said Shreya

"Achi bat hai chal kafi raat hogae hai soja" ... said Kavin

"Good night" ... said Shreya

"Good night" ... said Kavin

Shreya closed the door of her room .. take out the pic of her and rithik and starts crying

"I am sorry rithik i am sorry" ... said Shreya

In daya`s house

Abhirika`s room

Abhijeet was laying beside sleeping paridhi tarika was setting cupboard

"Tarika kon larki wo hai jaise hum kal daya k liye dekhne ja rahe hain" ... said Abhijeet

"Pata nahe abhijeet maa bta rahi thi k papa k frnd ki beti uski shadi k ek hafte baad hi uske husband ki accident m death hogae ti" ... said Tarika

"Oh par daya ready hai kia?" ... said Abhijeet

"Han par sirf ritu k liye" ... said Tarika

.

.

.  
.

Next will be updated soon

Chapter 3: Chapter 3 Next Day Afternoon ... Ritu come in Daya`s Room

"Uffoo papa app abi tak tyaar nahe hue jaldi kijye na hume new mumaa ko dekhna jana hai jaldi kijye na papa" ... said Ritu

"Are haan dadi ama bus ready hoon tum chalo m ata hu" ... said Daya

"Ok par jaldi ana" ... said Ritu

She runs from there Daya pick Anjali`s photo

"I am sorry anjali par mai jo kuch b kar rha hu wo humari beti k liye kar raha hu" ... said Daya

He also left from there

In Shreya`s house

Shreya was sitting near dressing table watchimg her self in mirror she is having tears in her eyes ... She rub them and took a sign

"Nahe ab mai nahe rou gi or maa papa ki khushi mai meri khushi hai" ... said Shreya

"Shreya bacha ready ho" ... said Ramesh her father

"Haan haan papa mai ready hu" ... said Shreya

"Beta tum khush tou hona" ... said Ramesh

"Haan papa jis cheez apki r maa ki khushi us m meri khushi hai" ... said Shreya

"Jeeti raho thori dair bad kavin tumhe lene aega" .. said Ramesh

"Thek hai" .. said Shreya

Daya and his family reached the girl`s house Nividita ... After all talks daya`s and nividita`s marraige get final ... Nividita is friend of Anjali and Daya ... Her husband also died in same accident as Shreya`s husband died after one week their marraige (i have mentioned in 1st chapter that rithik died after one week of Shreya and his marraige but acctually he died after a month when Nividita and her husband was one week married and Shreya and Rithik was one month married plz correct it .. And yaa sorry for my mistake)

In Shreya`s house

"Kia hua g abhi tak larko wale aye nahe app phonee kar k puchiye" ... Gauri

"Maine unko phone kara thaa abhi wo log nahe aengen wo log yeh rishta nahe karne chahte" ... said Ramesh

Shreya looked on

"Par q" .. said Kavin

"Unka kehna hai k shreya badnaseeb hai uski pehli shadi k ek hafte baad hi uska pati tou unko apne bete ki jaan nahe gawani" .. said Ramesh

Listening this tears form in Shreya`s eyes

"What the hell papa unki himat kese hui shreya ko esa bolne ki" ... said Kavin

"Haan or unse sachai chupi nahe thi" ... said Gauri

"Sahe tou keh rahe hain wo log har maa baap apni olaad ki jan piyari hoti hai r main hu hi badnaseeb meri waja s rithik" ... said Shreya while crying

"Nahe merq bacha ese nahe rote or nahee esa bolte hain uss din accident hi esa hua tha kitne log jaan s gae the ab usme rithik b tha tou yeh tumhari ghalti thori na thi" ... said Ramesh

"Papa par rithik k ghar wale mujhe manhoos bolte hain"... said Shreya

"Nahe shreya kisi k kehjane s kuch nahe hota humari beti humare jaan ka tukda hai tumhe koi bhot acha larka milega dekhna meri beti bhot khushi rahegi" ... said Ramesh

Ramesh hug shreya in order to console her

Two days later ... It was Daya`s sangeet ... Shreya and her family also invited in the cermony as Mathur (Daya`s father) and Ramesh are friend ... Daya and Ritu are unaware of that

"Are mathur bete ki shadi bhot mubarak ho" ... said Ramesh

"Thanku yar bhot khushi hui k tum sab aye ao andar ao Ritu yaha ao yeh meri poti hai r yeh bari poti paridhi" ... said Mathur

"Shleya aunty" ... said Ritu shockingly

"Ritu" ... said Shreya

"Tum dono ek dusre ko jante ho" ... said Mathur

"Han papa shreya hume park m mili thi" ... said Purvi

"Are wah achi baat hai" ... said Gauri

"Shleya aunty aye mai apko apne papa s milati hu" ... said Ritu

She hold shreya`s hand and take her to Daya ... They both get shocked to see eachother

"Papa yeh dekho yeh meri shleya aunty ... shleya aunty yeh hain mere papa" ... said Ritu

"iss k ghar wale tou bhot ache hain yeh itna akru q hai" ... Thought Shreya

"Yeh akru atma yaha kaha sai agae" ... Thought Daya

"Shleya aunty app chalo mai apko apna room dikhati hu" ... said Ritu

Shreya goes with her ... Ritu shows shreya her room ... She get a call from her office

"Ritu ek minute mai abhi ai" ... said Ritu

She was walking towards door when she colide with nividita

"What the hell is with you all haa ? abhi bahir koe r takraya or meri dress kharab krdi or ab tum daya k sare family members andhe hain kia huhh cheap peoples ab khare khare mera mun kia dekh rae ho leave from here" ... said Nividita angrilly

"Nivi aunty app shleya aunty ko kuch bolo yeh meri fav aunty hain" ... said Ritu

"Oh just shut up yar maine tumhe kitni bar bola hai na mere samne mat aya kro i hate kids" ... said Nividita

"App kitni gandi ho humesha mujhe danti rehti ho mai papa s apki shikyat krungi" ... said Ritu

"You hell" ... said Nividita angrilly

She was about to slap ritu but shreya stop her hand and jerked it

"Ouchhh" ... said Nividita

"Khabar daar jo ritu ko hath lagane ki b kosish ki to hath tor k hath mai dendugi mai" ... said Shreya

"You just shut up iss k baap s meri shadi horahi hai maa bane ja rahi hu mai iski" ... said Nividita

"Maa abhi bani nahe ho or maa ka kam bacho ko pyaar krna hota na k darana or dhamkana" ...said Shreya

"Excuse me apna lecture band kro ok ? tum do kori ki larki mere samne bol rae ho i`ll not leave you" .. said Nividita

"Lets see" ... said Shreya

She Hold ritu`s hand and leave from there

"Ritu its ok baby nahe rote" .. said Shreya

"Shleya aunty nivi aunty bhot gandi hai wo shadi k bad papa ko mujhse dur le jae gi jese muma mjhe chor kar chali gaen wese papa b mujhe chor kar chale gen" ... said Ritu

"Nahe ritu esa kuch hoga apke papa apse bhot pyar karte hain wo apko kahi nahe jaengen" ... said Shreya

Ritu hug shreya tightly

"Mujhe ksi s baat karni hogi" ... thought Shreya

.

.  
.

Next will be updated soon

Chapter 4: Chapter 4 "Purvi mujhe tum s kuch baat karni hai" ... said Shreya

"Haan bolo" .. said Purvi

"Purvi meri baat ka koi ghalat matlab nahe lena mai jo bhi bol rahi hu wo sab ritu ki bhalai k liye bol rahi hu" ... said Shreya

"Hua hai kia shreya sab thek hai na" ... said Ritu

"Kuch thek nahe hai purvi wo asal abhi thori dair pehle" ... said Shreya

Shreya tell every thing to Purvi .. Purvi gets shocked

"Kia uss nividita ki himmat kaise hui humari ritu ko hath lagane ki thanku shreya thanku so much k tumne mujhe shadi s pehle yeh sab kuch btadia" ... said Purvi

"Haan par ab hum kia karegen" ... said Shreya

"Wohe to subha shadi hai humare pass to ab ek pura din bhi nahe hai" ... said Purvi

"Kuch sochna parega" ... said Shreya

"Q na kal shadi mein hi hum sab k samne use expose kren" ... said Purvi

"Par humare pass koi proof nahe hai pr itni jaldi proof krna is impossible" ... said Shreya

"Proof na sahe par gawah to hai na" ... said Purvi

"Matlab" ... said Shreya

"Uffoo shreya ritu" ... said Purvi

"Ritu" ... said Shreya

"Han ritu sab ki ladli hai r uski baat koe nahe thukrae ga" ... said Purvi

"Par sab thek hoga na" ... said Shreya

"Haan haan sab thek hoga" ... said Purvi

"Thek hai (sign) kal milte hain" ... said Shreya

Next Morning ... Nividita gets ready Shreya ritu and Purvi comes there

"Kaise lag rahi hu mai Purvi" ... Asked Nividita

"Ek dum churail jesi" ... said Purvi

"Kiaaa?" ... Said Nividita shockingly

Shreya and Ritu laughed

"Mera matlab hai bhot piyari bilkul pari jaise" ... said Purvi

"Shut up ! or ritu tum tumhe to shadi k baad dekhu gi r shreya jii ap k munn lagne ko to mera dil hi nahe chahta" ... said Nividita

"Haan yeh to hoga na kyun k mujhse mun lagane ki tumhari okaat jo nahe hai " ... said Shreya

Nividita was about to say some thing but Tarika come there

"Kia purvi kitni dair lagati ho ab chalo" ... said Tarika

"Haan ek minute chalen hone wali bhabhi jee" ... said Purvi naughtly

Nividita glared her

"Sab ko dekh lu gi" ... thought Nividita

At marraige hall .. Tarika made Nividita sit next to Daya

"Pandit jee shuru kejye" ... said Ragini

Marraige starts

"Ritu beta yeh jo flower necklace hai na yeh app papa r nivi muma ko do" ... said Ragini

"Yeh lo papa .. Nivi aunty yeh lo" ... said Ritu

"Ritu ab yeh apki aunty nahe muma hain" ... said Abhijeet

"Nahe bade papa yeh meri muma nahe hain yeh bhot gandi hain kal yeh inho n mujhe danta r mujhe marne wali bhi thi pal shleya aunty n mujhe bachaya" ... said Ritu

All gets shocked

"Kia" ... said Ragini

"Haan maa ritu thek keh rahi ma yeh nividita ritu ki maa nahe banskti" ... said Purvi

"Nividita kia yeh sach hai" ... said Daya

"Nahe daya yeh yeh bilkul jhoot hai yeh sab iss shreya n kia hai ise to mai choru gi nahe" ... said Nividita angrilly

Nividita forward to hit Shreya but Kavin comes in between

"Meri bhen ko hath laga ney ki ghalati bhule s bhi nahe karna" ... said Kavin

"Oh pure khandan s dhanda banae wa hai bich mai ane ka" ... said Nividita

"Nividita zuban sambhal k baat karo" ... said Mathur

"My foot" ... said Nividita

Ragini come forward and slap her

"Tarika Purvi ise dhake mar k ghar s bahar nikalo" ... said Ragini

"What are you all mad ap esa nahe kar skti mai iss ghar ki hone wali bahu hu" ... said Nividita

"Nikalo humare ghar s" ... said Tarika

Purvi hold her hand .. She jerked it

"Don`t touch me ! mai khud chali jaou gi .. And shreya you i`ll not leave you" ... said Nividita

She left from there

"Shukar hai shadi s pehle hi sab kuch pata chal gaya" ... said Ragini

"Ramesh mujhe maaf krdo uss larki n jo b kia kaha" ... said Mathur

"Nahe mathur iss mai tumhari ghalti nahe hai" ... said Ramesh

"Shreya beta tumhara bhot shukaria agar ajj tum nahe hoti to hume kuch b pata na chalta" ... said Ragini

"Nahe aunty isme shukria ki kia baat yeh to mera farz tha" ... said Shreya

"Jeeti raho" ... said Ragini

"Yaayyy gandi aunty bhag gae shleya aunty" ... said Ritu happily

"Haan gandi aunty bhag gae" ... said Shreya

Tarika saw ritu happy with shreya and go to ragini tell something to her in her ears

"Gauri jee mai apki beti shreya ka hath apne daya k liye mangti hu" ... said Ragini

Shreya and Daya gets shocked

"Are wah yeh to bhot achi ki apne ragini ramesh kia hum dosti ko rishtedaari mai badal sakte hain" ... said Mathur

"Mathur jo meri beti kahegi wo mera faisla hoga" ... said Ramesh

"Bolo shreya" ... said Gauri

"Maa mein" ... said Shreya

"Bolo" ... said Gauri

"Papa app ko sab pata hai mai mai kese" ... said Shreya

"Kia matlab shreya" ... said Purvi

"Asal wo peechly hafte kuch yun hua k" ... said Ramesh

Ramesh tell them

"Oh come on shreya tum aj k zamane ki parhi larki ho esi baton q believe kar rae ho" ... said Purvi

"Haan beta r esa kuch nahe hota" ... said Gauri

"Bolo shreya karogi bhai s shadi banogi ritu ki maa"... said Purvi

"Bolo na shleya aunty app meli muma banogi na" ... said Ritu

Shreya saw ritu .. She can clearly see the hope in her eyes

.

.

Enough for today .. Next will be updated soon ... What will be Shreya`s answer ...

Keep loving Dareya

Yours,  
DaREYA Fans

Chapter 5: Chapter 5 "Par mai" ... said Shreya

"Shreya beta mai tumhare hath jorti hu please iss shadi k liye mana nahe karna meri ritu ko ek maa ki zarurat hai mere daya ko ek saathi ki zarurat hai agar tumne mana kia to hm ek baar phir s ghalat raste par chalen jaengen" ... said Ragini

Shreya looked at her father who told her to say yes

"Thk hai mai yeh shadi krungi" ... said Shreya

Ritu hug Shreya tightly.. After some time Dareya gets married and went to Daya`s house ...Tarika done the rituals and welcome her

"Chalo daya ab shreya ko goud mai uthao or uper kamre mai lekr jao" ... said Ragini

"Kia par yeh khud b to chal k ja skti hai na" ... said Daya

"Haan mai chali jaougi" ... said Shreya

"Dekho yeh to rasam hai or ise puri karni paregi chalo shabash" ... said Tarika

They all insist them ... Before Shreya can say anything Daya pick her up in his arms She gets shocked and look at him Ritu holds Shreya`s dupatta and Daya steps forward

Bandh gaye yeh bandhan (2)

Ek hue do dil, saj gaye yeh mehfil

Do alag alag dil ka

Ek samjhota hain

Teesre ke khatir hua hain

Na kahin hai ghum koi

Na kahin khushi koi

Phir bhi yeh rishta bana hai

Banege kisi dil ki rahate...Aisi hai yeh mohabatein

They reached thier room Daya make Shreya stand thier ...

"Mumma mai change kar k ati hu phir hum sath soen gen" ... said Ritu

"Shreya wo almari mai maine kuch kapre sambhal k rakhe hain woh tum use karskti ho agar zarurat pare to anjali kthe" ... said Daya

"Anjali?" ... said Shreya

"Haan wo meri matlab ritu ki maa" .. said Daya

"Oh thek hai" ... said Shreya

"Mumma mai agae" .. said Ritu

"Hm chalo ab hum sote hain" .. said Shreya

Shreya and Ritu goes to bed talk for sometime then Shreya make her sleep ...

"Sogae yeh" .. said Daya

"Haan bus abhi" .. said Shreya

"Tum mere sath please ek minute k liye asakti ho kuch baat karni hai"... said Daya

"Haan ek minute" .. said Shreya

Shreya gets up set bedsheet on Ritu ... Dareya goes on terrace and sit on bench

"Dekho shreya humari shadi aj jin halat mai hui hai to yeh sab batien hume krleni chaye maine tumse yeh shadi sirf or sirf ritu k liye ki hai or tumse hi nahe balke mai nividita s bhi sirf ritu k liye shadi karha tha or kuch nahe cz i still love anjali" ... said Daya

"Samjhskti hu mai k tum kis halat s guzar rahe ho maine b yeh shadi apne ksi zaati mufad k liye nahe ki bus ritu k liye ki hai or mai b aj tak rithik s hi pyar karti hu" ... said Shreya

"To thek hai par yeh baat sirf tumhare or mere bich mai rehni chaye" .. said Daya

"Fikar nahe karo yeh baatien ksi ko pata nahe chalen gin" ... said Shreya

"HM tum yha ritu k sath sojao bed p mai sofe par sojata hu" ... said Daya

"Good night" ... said Shreya

They sleep.. Next Morning Shreya wake up and see Daya and Ritu sleeping peacefully so she thought not to disturb them she went to washroom gets fresh and wear a saree which she brings from her home .. She gets ready after some time Daya also wake up and see Shreya

"Good morning" ... said Shreya

"Same 2 you ritu uth gae" ... said Daya

"Nahe mai utha du ise" ... said Shreya

"Haan isme puchne wali kia baat hai"... said Daya

Saying that Daya leave from there Shreya see him going and went to Ritu

"Ritu wake up baby dekho subha hogae hai" .. said Shreya softly

"Bush 5 minutes mumma" ... said Ritu in sleepy voice

Shreya tried to wake up ritu but fail so she starts tickling her So ritu wakes up laughing Shreya also laugh

"Dekha uth gae na bachu chalo ab ready hote hai" ... said Shreya

Shreya pick ritu in her arms and go to washroom ... Daya see them happy with each other and smile... They gets ready and goes downstairs Shreya take blessing of all

"Ritu ap ko pasand ayi mama" ... said Ragini

"Haan dadi mumma bhot achi hain" ... said Ritu while hugging Shreya

"Are wah yeh to bhot achi baat hai acha ritu kia khaogi nashte mai" ... said Tarika

"Cheese omellete" ... said Ritu

"Thek hai mai lati hu" ... said Tarika

"Mai bhi ap k sath chalu bhabhi" ... said Shreya

"Haan q nahe chalo na" ... said Tarika

They both goes to kitchen and prepare breakfast After some time Kavin comes to Pick Shreya

"App ja rahi ho mumma" ... said Ritu

"Bus thori dair k liye phir mumma wapis ajaengi" ... said Shreya

"Please mat jao mai apko bhot miss krungi" ... said Ritu

"Miss to mumma bhi bhot karengi apni ritu par jana zaruri hai na" ... said Shreya

"Ritu zid nahe karte" ... said Daya

"Par papa please" ... said Ritu

"Aunty mai ise apne sath lejaou" ... said Shreya

"Han dadi please mai jao" ... said Ritu

"Acha thek hai jao lekin muma ko zada tang na karna" ... said Ragini

"Yayyy thankyou dadi chalen mumma" ... said Ritu

"Haan chalo" ... said Shreya

Ritu goes with Shreya with and Kavin...

.  
.

.  
.

.  
Hope you`ll like it ...

Take care Keep loving Dareya

Yours,  
DaREYA fans

Chapter 6: Chapter 6 After sometimes Shreya Ritu and Kavin come back to home ...

"Maa papa" ... said Shreya happily

She hug her parents Gauri and Ramesh Ritu also hugs them ... They all talk for sometime .. Aftersome time ritu gets tired and slept in Shreya`s lap .. Shreya pick her up and goes to her room

"Kitni piyari lagti hai yeh sote hue sleeping beauty s bhi zada khubsurat meri bachi" ... said Shreya

She slowly kissed on Ritu`s cheek and then open cupboard for taking towel, but see Rithik`s picture... Tears come into her eyes, then she look towards Ritu and recall her marrarige with daya.. She took a sign and goes to the store, put rithik`s photo there... come back and wipe her tears.. Later that evening Daya come and pick Shreya and Ritu from there ... On the way

"Papa app ko pata hai aj kitna maza aya maine nana nanu s bhot sari batien ki unho n mujhe pizza bhi khilaya" ... said Ritu

"App n unnhe tang to nahe karha na" ... said Daya

"Bilkul nahe papa maine ksi ko tang nahe kavin mamu n mujhe yeh doll gift di ab mere pass total 14 dolls hogae hain pari di s bhi zada" ... said Ritu

"14 dolls" ... said Shreya

"Haan wo ritu or paridhi dono ko dolls ka bhot shoq hai" ... said Daya

"Papa icecream chalo na icecream khate hain" ... said Ritu

"Nahe ritu beemar hojao gi tum" ... said Daya

"Papa mujhe kuch nahe hoga please chalo na pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee app piyare papa ho sweet s cute s papa chalo na papa" ... said Ritu

Shreya smile on see ritu`s butering

"Acha thek hai chalte hain" ... said Daya

They goes to icecream shop ..

"Mai to mango flavour lungi r app dono" ... said Ritu

"Chocolate" ... said Both Daya shreya at the same time

Ritu smile and Shreya daya see other

"Ale wah mere papa muma ki same same choice hai" ... said Ritu

Daya order the ice creames they all eat it and left from there ...They reached home ...

"Kesi ho shreya" ... said Tarika

"Mai thek hu bhabhi or app" ... said Shreya

"Mai bhi thek hu" ... said Tarika

"Kafi thak hoge tum log jao aram karlo" ... said Ragini

They go to room ... Ritu changed her dress and directly went to sleep ... Daya goes to washroom ... Shreya see her suit case above on the cupboard she place a stool there ... And tries to handle the suitcase but was about to fall when daya comes and save her ... They have eyelock for sometime then Daya made her stand

"Kia zarurat thi super woman bane ki mujhe bola hota mai utaar deta " ... said Daya

"Uljhan hori thi mujhe sari mai isliye suit lena tha" ... said Shreya

"Ek cupboard tum lelo or har baar mai nahe aunga tumhe bachane k liye" ... said Daya

"Oh hello tumhe bula kon raha hai" ... said Shreya

"Wao ek to tumhe bachaya uper s thanks bolne k bajae suna rahi ho" ... said Daya

"Thanks my foot" ... said Shreya

Daya was about to say something but stop on recieving shreya`s angry glare

"Acha na ese mat dekho daarr lagra hai wese bhi adhi raat mai churail lagti ho tum" ... said Daya

With this Daya goes on couch Shreya sees him going with a shocked face ...She also goes to bed and lay there

After sometime Shreya suddenly wakes up at the middle of night ... And see ritu and daya sleeping peacefully she recalls daya`s words and smile

"Sote hue zada piyara lagta hai" .. said Shreya slowly

She tried to sleep but fail so she goes to terrace

"Mujhe peechla sab kuch bhula kar agay barhna chaye ritu k liye wo mujhe apni maa manti hai r mujhe uski maa hone ka saboot dena hai" ... said Shreya

She stands there for some time after that she come back to room set bedsheet on ritu and sleeps there

After one week Ritu was getting ready for school

"Papa mumma aj school mai ek chota sa function hai app dono ko ana hai paka ajana" .. said Ritu

"Han muma papa app bhi ana " ... said Pardhi

"Han han humsab aengen ab chalo jaldi dair hojae gi warna" ... said Tarika

"Chale dolls" ... said Abhijeet

"G papa"... said Pardhi

"Han badepapa chalo" ... said Ritu

After some time Abhirika and Dareya goes in school`s function ... Abhirika perform on a song .. Later than Dareya name was announced they both gets shocked ...

"Kia soch rahe ho daya shreya jao" ... said Abhijeet

"Han jao" ... said Tarika

They both go on stage

Tere sang yaara

Khushrang bahara

Tu raat deewani

Main zard sitaara

O karam Khudaya hai

Tujhe mujhse milaya hai

Tujhpe marke hi toh

Mujhe jeena aaya hai

O tere sang yaara

Khushrang bahara

Tu raat deewani

Main zard sitaara

O tere sang yaara

Khushrang bahara

Main tera ho jaaun

Jo tu karde ishara

Kahin kisi bhi gali me jaaun main

Teri khushboo se takraaun main

Har raat jo aata hai mujhe

Woh khwaab tu

Tera mera milna dastoor hai

Tere hone se mujhme noor hai

Main hoon soona sa ek aasmaan

Mehtaab tu

They both gets separate after dancing all claps ... Abhirika and Dareya win prizes for their perfomance ... They become normal friends but their nhok jhok continues on small thing

After one month they were arguing on something while ritu was watching them silently

"Tum sunte q nahe ho mai tumhe bolrahi hu naa k wo larka purvi k liye thek nahe hai" ... said Shreya

"Dekha shreya wo meri bhen hai tumhe isme bolne ki zarurat nahe hai" ... said Daya

"Daya wo meri bhi kuch lagti hai or mai q jhut bolu gi maine khud use call par kisi larki s baat krte hue suna tha or wo use sweety kehra tha" ... said Shreya

"Tum itna confirm kese ho k wo larki s baat krha tha" ... said Daya

"Jitne pyaar s wo baat kr raha tha na usse saaf saaf lagra tha k wo kisi larki s baat krha tha" ... said Shreya

"Shreyaaa enough purvi ko wo larka bhot acha lagta hai or mere liye uski khushi s bharh kar kuch nahe hai" ... said Daya

"Purvi abhi bachi hai or mai b tou uski khushi k liye bolri hu na" ... said Shreya

"Shreya bus yaar tum iss ghar mai sirf ritu ki maa ban k ayi ho tou wohe ban k raho kuch or banne ki kosish na kro" ... said Daya angrilly

He left from there leaving shreya shocked she has tears in her eyes ... Then she seeing ritu crying and goes to her

"Ritu kia hua bacha tum ro q rahi ho" ... said Shreya

"Mumma papa n ap ko danta" ... said Ritu

"Nahe ritu papa n kaha danta bus thora ghusa hogae the ap good girl hona rona band kro" ... said Shreya

"Mumma mujhe na books or crayons lene hain ap dilane chalo na" ... said Ritu

"Han thek par pehle rona bilkul band ok" ... said Shreya

"Ok ab chalo na mumma" ... said Ritu

Shreya and Ritu go downstairs and See Daya tarika purvi and ragini there

"Shreya ao na purvi ki engagement k liye koe acha sa necklace pasand krlo apne liye or hume bhi sugest krdou" ... said Ragini

"Nahe maa mai iss ghar mai sirf ritu ki maa bankar ayi hu or kuch banna nahe chati (looking towards daya) ritu ko bahar jana hai ise lekar ja rahi hu thori der mai ajaougi" ... said Shreya

Shreya and Ritu left from there

"Ise kia hogaya ek dum s daya tujhse jhagra hua hai kia" ... said Ragini

"Nahe maa kuch logo ki adat hoti hai bakwas karne ki" ... said Daya

He also left from there

On the way Shreya see Ruhan (Purvi`s to be fiance) with a girl and she follow him on his way

"Mumma hum kaha ja rahe hain" .. said Ritu

"Ek minute ritu app yahin car mai rehna or gate khol kr mat ana promise kro" ... said Shreya

"Ok promise par jaldi anaa" ... sad Ritu

He goes into a house ... Shreya follows him and peep inside from window and gets shocked to see something ... Then she and ritu comeback

"Kiaa zarurat thi sab k samne wo bolne ki" ... said Daya

"Dekho is waqt mai tumse behas nahe karna chahti" ... said Shreya

"Tumhare sath maslaa kia hai" ... said Daya

"Mujhe nind arahi hai good night or phir kal tumhari bhen ki sagai bhi to hai" ... said Shreya

"Tumhare mun lagna bekar hai" ... said Daya

"Han to nahe lago or good night" ... said Shreya

Next morning Shreya leave early from her home and come to house in which she saw ruhan yesterday... She see many security gaurds there but somehow manage to go inside the house she see a girl tied to many ropes she frees her

"Araam s yeh lo paani piyo" ... said Shreya

She made her drink water

"Kon ho tum or yaha kese ayin" ... said Girl

"Mai shreya hu or tum ruhan ki kon ho" ... said Shreya

"Mai ruhan ki patni hu kasish nam hai mera tum yaha ku" ... said Kasish

Shreya gets shocked

"Patni ? par esa kesa hoskta hai" ... said Shreya

"Kia matlab" ... said Kasish

"Matlab matlab yeh k aj ruhan meri nand s mangni krne wala hai" ... said Shreya

"Kiaa par wo esa kese karskta hai" ... said Kasish

"Tum yaha esi halaat mai kia kar rahi thi or bahar itne gaurds ku hain" ... said Shreya

"Yhe sab karun k karname hain use mental disorder hai mujhe shadi k bad pata chala ise pehle k mai apne maa baap ko bta pati ruhan mujhe marne peetne laga" ... said Kasish

"Kiaaaa ? tum mere sath chalo hum sab ko sab sach btaden gen chalo" ... said Shreya

"Par yeh guards" ... Kasish

"Chalo to sahe yaha peeche jungle hai na iske raste s bhagte hain" ... said Shreya

They both come outside but hide on seeing guard there ... Shreya see a rock and throw it away with the sound of rock some guards goes there then They both Shreya and Kasish runs from there but one of them see them and all guards runs behind shreya and kasish ... On the way of running they both fall down Kasish gets hurt on hand badly while Shreya`s head get stuck with a rock badly ... Kasish takes her to safe place of forest

"Shreya tum thek hona" ... said Kasish slowly

"Han han mai thek hu hume chalna chaye warna dair hojaegi" ... said Shreya

"Par tumhare sar s bhot khoon nikal raha hai" ... said Kasish

"Koe baat nahe ab chalo wo dekho highway waha s lift s lekar chalte hain" ... said Shreya

They both takes a lift from there

In the house

"Daya shreya r ritu kaha mehman ana shuru hogae hain" ... said Tarika

"Uper honge shayad mai dekhta hu" ... said Daya

Daya goes upstairs

"Ritu ap akele ho mumma kaha hain" ... said Daya

"Nahe papa maine to mumma ko subha s nahe dekha" ... said Ritu

"Dekha to maine bhi nahe hai phone krta hu" ... said Daya

He calls her but she forgets her phone on bed .. Daya see it and took a sign

"Dayaaaaaaa ajaooo time hogaya hai" ... said Tarika

"Ayaaaaaaa ritu chalo" ... said Daya

"Par papa mumma" ... said Ritu

"Wo ajengi tum chalo" ... said Daya

The function of engagement started ...

.

.  
.

.  
.

Hope you`ll like it ... Will Shreya and Kasish will be able to reach the venue on time ..?

Next will be updated soon

Till then take care ... Keep loving Dareya

Yours,  
DaREYA fans

Chapter 7: Chapter 7 At engagement purvi was about slid ring in ruhan`s finger but Shreya and kasish come there

"Ruk jao purvi" ... said Shreya

They all gets shocked to see Shreya in such state ... Ruhan is shocked to see Kasish there

"Shreya yeh kia halaat bana rakhi hai tu n or yeh chot kaise lagi ktna khoon beh raha hai"... said Kavin

Shreya come forward to purvi see her and then slap ruhan tightly all gets shocked daya come forward and hold shreya

"Shreyaa yeh tareeqa hai" .. said Daya

"Maine tumhe bola tha na daya k yeh ruhan humari purvi k liye thk par tumne maine ek nahe suni" ... said Shreya

"Kia matlab shreya" ... said Abhijeet

"Abhijeet bhai yeh ruhan bhot bura insan balke yeh bolu k insan k roop mai chupa hua darinda hai yeh" ... said Shreya

"Bakwas kr rhi ho tum" ... said Daya

"Bakwas nahe kar rhi hu" ... said Shreya

"Daya ek min chup ... shreya tum itne yaken s kaise keh skte ho" ... said Abhijeet

"Kasish yaha daro mat ab yeh ruhan tmhara kuch nahe bigaar nahe sakta" ... said Shreya

Kasish come forward and stands with shreya

"Kon hai yeh shreya" ... said Purvi

"Mai ruhan ki patni hu" ... said Kasish

All gets shocked

"Kiaa" ... said Tarika

"Haan humari shadi ko 1 saal hue hai mujhe shadi k kch mahino bad pata chala k ruhan ko mentally problem hai bhot muskhil s ise hospital mai admit krwaya tha lekin yeh bhag aya doctors k kehne par yh ghar mai rhne laga ise pehle k apne maa baap ko bta pati isne mjhe marna peetnaa shuru krdiaa or aj hi shreya ki madad s mai ghar s nikal pae hu" ... said Kasish

"Tum bhag b to sakti thi" ... said Kavin

"Is insan k hote hue yeh na mumkon tha iske guards har waqt mujhpe nazar rakhte the or mere maa baap bhi out of country rhte hain" ... said Kasish

"Shreya tum is tak kaise phonchi" ... said Ragini

"Maa jab mai kal ritu ko crayons or book dilane gae thi to maine ruhan ko dekha tha or waise bhi mujhe shuru s hi ispr shaq tha isliye maine peecha kia to kasish tak phonch gae" ... said Shreya

"Hum tmhari baat ka kaise yaken kren tm jhut bhi to bolskti ho" ... said Daya

Shreya looks at daya

"App log mental hospital doctor rakesh s contact kr k puchye ap ko sach pata chal jaega"... said Kasish

Abhijeet done the same

"Kia hua abhijeet ? " asked Mathur

"Papa yeh larki bilkul sahe bolri hai" ... said Abhijeet

Shreya and Kasish smile .. Shreya comes to Purvi and put her hand on purvi`s shoulder .. Just then Ruhan take out his gun and shot in air they all get shocked paridhi run towards tarika .. Ruhan catch ritu they all gets shocked

"Mumma papaa" ... said Ritu while crying

"Rituuu" ... shout Shreya shockingly

"Ruhan meri bachi ko chor" ... said Daya

"Dayaa kuch karo " ... said Shreya

"Khabardaar jo koe agay ayaa mai ise bachi ko jaan s mardu gaa" ... said Ruhan

"Nahe nahe meri bachi ko kuch mat karna" .. said Shreya

"Q q ? kch na krun tumhe bhot shoq hai naaa cid banne kaa to ab apni beti ka murder dekho" ... said Ruhan

"Nahe" ... said Shreya

Kavin slowly comes at back of ruhan and push him he fall down ... Ritu run towards Shreya and daya ... Kasish pick up his gun

"Ruhan khabar daar jo agay barha goli mardu gi mai tujhee .. ap sab pakarye ise"... said Kasish

Abhijeet and kavin hold Ruhan and tied him with pillar .. Abhijeet calls police... Just then shreya fainted there .. All gets shocked

"Shreyaaaa" ... said Tarikaa

"Mumaa kia hua apko" .. said Ritu

"Shreya ko bhot buri chot lagi thi pathar shayad iselye yeh behosh hogae hai" ... said Kasish

"Daya jaldi shreya ko hospital le kar chalo" ... said Ragini

Daya carry shreya and headed towards hospital .. Police come and arrest Ruhan

"Doctor Shreyaa kaisi hai" ... said Kavin

"Khoon behjane ki waja s waekness hogae hai filhal wo behosh hain thori dair bad hosh ajaega" ... said Doctor

"Yeh sab tumhari waja s hua hai daya" ... said Kavin

"Kiaa" ... said Daya

"Haan agar tum pehle meri bhen ka yaken kar lete to abhi wo iss halat mai naa hoti ... aj yaken nahe kiaa to shayad kabhi nahe karoge" ... said Kavin

"Esi baat nahe hai betaa" ... said Mathur

"Phir kaise baat hai uncle ? agar abhi papa maa yaha hote na to unki ktni takleef hoti humne kabhi shreya ko takleef nahe di par phir bhi meri bhen n bhot dukh seh hain" .. said Kavin

"Mamu app ro mat mumaa thek hojae ritu ki mumma bhot brave hain or mai papa ko bhot dantu gi promise" ... said Ritu

Kavin smile sadly and hug ritu ... After sometime they all move to meet shreya

"Shreyaa putar tera bhot bhot shukariaa agar aj tu nahe hoti to pata nahe meri beti k sath kia hota" ... said Mathur

"Nahe papa g esi koe baat nahe maine sirf wohe kiaa jo mera haq tha" ... said Shreya

"Par shreya tumhe waha akele nahe jana chaye tha agar tumhe kuch zada hojata tou tm mujhe yaa maa ko boldeti" ... said Tarika

"Mujhe lagaa k app sab bhi mera yaken nahe krengen" ... said Shreya

"Agar tujhe hojata to mai maa papa ko kia jawab deta" ... said Kavin

"Bhai mai thek hu" ... said Shreya

Ritu come inside and hug shreya tightly

"Ritu ap ro rahi ho ? kia hua apko" ... said Shreya

"Mumaa (while sobbing) papa ki waja s ap ko chot lag gae na " ... said Ritu

"Nahe mera baby ese nahe bolte papa k kuch nahe hua or app k papa to bhot ache hain bus thore akru hain hmm ? chalo ab rona band karo" ... said Shreya

Kavin come outside from hospital and see purvi sitting alone in garden he goes to her

"Dukhi ho" ... said Kavin

"Samjh nahe araha k dukhi hona chaye ya khush" .. said Purvi

"Jaha tak mujhe lagta hai tumhe khush or thankfull hona chaye" ... Kavin

"Thek keh rahe ho par maine jo itne khuwab dekhe the" ... said Purvi

"To tum yeh imagine krlo k tumhare khuwab thore time k liye pause hogae hain or kch time bad phirse chal paregen" ... said Kavin

"Shreya bhot achi hai kavin usne ajj jo mere liye kiaa par mai sharminda b hu" ... said Purvi

"Wo q" ... said Kavin

"Kash daya bhai n uska yaken krlia hota" ... said Purvi

"Yeh shikwa to mujhe bhi hai par insaan halaat k agay kuch nahe karsakta" ... said Kavin

"Ab kaise hai shreya" .. said Purvi

"Thek hai ab chalen andar usse milne" ... said Kavin

"Chalo" ... said Purvi

They goes inside to meet shreyaa

.

.

.

.

Next will be updated soon ..

Till then take care

Yours,  
DaREYA fans

Chapter 8: Chapter 8 After one month .. Dareya come closer and both started to feel for eachother but is scared to confess their feelngs ..

"Mummaaaa" ... shout Ritu

"Kia hua ritu ku chilra rahi ho" ... said Shreya

"Pari didi ko dekho na mujhe kab se tickling kar rahi hain" ... said Ritu laughing

"Acha bachu or jo subha se mujhe gudgudi kar rahi thi tum" ... said Paridhi

Tarika and Shreya smile ...

"Acha bus ritu or paridhi larna band kro or jaldi se yeh btao ke kal ka program hai" ... said Tarika

"Q bhabhi kal kia hai" ... said Shreya

"Are shreya kal tumhare pati g birthday hai so koe surprise tou plan krna hai" ... said Tarika

"Oh haan surprise tou plan krna parega" ... said Shreya

"Shreya kal blue colour ki saree pehna tum daya ko blue colour bhot pasand hai" ... said Tarika

"Badi maa mai bhi kal blue phenu gi" ... said Ritu

"Han han phen lena" ... said Tarika

"Muma chachi mere pass ek idea hai" ... said Paridhi

"Kesa idea pari" ... said Shreya

Paridhi tell them the idea they all like it .. and started the preparation ...Its 12am now Daya`s birthday .. but no one wishes him even not Ritu ... Daya was sad it was hard for all control their laughs .. In Dareya`s room Ritu was sleeping

"Daya" ... said Shreya

"Haan bolo" ... said Daya

"Kia hua tm kuch udas lagre ho" ... said Shreya

"Nhn bus thak gaya hu or kuch nahe" ... said Daya

"Tum mujhse share karskte ho" ... said Shreya

"Shreya wo aj..." ... said Daya

"Aj ?" ... said Shreya pretending

"Mai bhi kitna buddhu hu shreya ko bhala mera birthday kese pata hoga" ... think Daya

"Daya mujhe pata hai bachu" ... think Shreya

"Umm kuch nhn mujhe nind arhi hai" ... said Daya

"Tou sojao" ... said Shreya

"Hmm good night" .. .said Daya

"Good night" ... said Shreya

Daya goes on couch Shreya had a little giggle ...Next Day at evening Abhijeet and Mathur keep them busy Daya was feeling annoyed as no one wish him .. His phones rings and it was Shreya he pick it up ..

"Haan shreya bolo .." ... said Daya

"Papa mai bolri hu ritu ap jaldi se ghar ajao please muma ko kuch hogia hai" ... said Ritu

"Ritu kia hua hai shreya ko" ... said Daya woried

Ritu cut the call and give a highfive to shreya .. Daya hurrily rushed to house .. when he reached there it was dark all over ... Suddenly lights come and flowers started to falling on him on a wall a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAYA was written ...He smiled Abhijeet and all family members come there and hug him .. But his eyes was searching sone one else

"Ehm dewar jee kise dhunda jarha hai" .. said Tarika

"Amm wo wo ritu ritu nazar nahe arahi" .. said Daya

"Ritu yaa shreya" ... said Abhijeet

Before Daya can say anything his eyes falls on stairs .. from where Shreya Ritu are coming .. Ritu was wearing blue frock and Shreya was wearing blue gown they both are looking extreamly beautiful .. Ritu run to Daya and hug him ..

"Happy birthday papa" ... said Ritu

"Thankyou papa ki jaan notanki haan muma ko kuch hogia hai" ... said Daya

"Happy birthday daya " ... said Shreya

"THankyou" .. said Daya

They all cut the cake after the party ... Abhijeet Tarika pull Daya Shreya outside ..

"Shreya Daya yeh lo car ki chabbhi or jao jaldi" ... said Abhijeet

"Kaha abhijeet" ... said Daya

"Daya isme address hai yaha chale jao tum dono" .. said Tarika

"Par bhabhi" ... said Shreya

"Shreya par war kuch nahe yeh meri or tarika ki taraf se gift ek dinner date" ... said Abhijeet

Dareya gets shocked ..

"Par bhabhi ghar mai sab kia kahengen" ... said Shreya

"Han cancel kero" ... said Daya

"Are ese kese cancel kero .. sari tiyariyan hochuki hain or ghar walo ki tension mat lo or jao" .. said Abhijeet

Dareya sits in car and left for their destination ... they reach a resort it was beautifully decorated .. They sit on dinning table

"Yeh abhijeet or bhabhi bhi na" ... said Daya

"Wese yeh itna bhi bura nahe hai bilkul meri dream date jaisa" ... said Shreya

"Tum bhi unhi ka taraha pagal ho" ... said Daya smilling

"Koe shaq waise acha lagta hai bhai or bhabhi ko dekh ke wo kitna pyaar kerte hain dusre se" .. said Shreya

"Hmm yeh to hai wo na sab couples k liye role model hain" ... said Daya

Meanwhile Daya get a message he smile on reading text .. it was from abhijeet .. *Acha moka hai apne dil ki baat Shreya se keh dena*

"Hmm wese yeh kam yaha bhi hoskta" .. said Daya

Shreya gets shocked

"Matlab" ... said Shreya

"Matlab yeh k .. Shreya aj tumse kuch kehna hai .. tum mere ghar mai aker na ke sirf meri bachi ko maa ka pyaar dia hai .. balke meri zindagi mai jo kami thi wo puri kerdi .. Shreya hum apni zindagio ki ek naye shurwaat kerskte hain Shreya I LOVE YOU .. said Daya

Shreya has tears in her eyes .. She run from there Daya gets confused and go behind her .. See her sobbing badly he gets shocked and run to him ...

"Shreya ..." ... said Daya softly

"Daya mai nahe chahti ke meri waja se tum apne pariwaar se door hojae mai tumse bhot pyaar kerti hu isliye tum pe koe muskhil ate hue dekh nahe sakti pehle bhi ek beta apne pariwaar se judaa hogia tha meri waja se" ... said Shreya

"Shreya yahan dekho esa kuch nahe hai samjhi or ainda se esi koe baat na kerna tum mere liye mera lucky charm ho" ... said Daya

They both hug each other ... Separate from each other .. Daya kissed her on her forehead And then forward to kiss on lips but Shreya push him and smile he also smile back

Tu Meri Adhuri Pyaas Pyaas, Tu Aa Gayi Mann Ko Raas Raas, Abb Toh

Tu Meri Adhuri Pyaas Pyaas, Tu Aa Gayi Mann Ko Raas Raas

Abb Toh Tu Aaja Paas Paas, Hai Guzaarish

Hain Haal To Dil Ka Tang Tang, Tu Rang Ja Mere Rang Rang

Bas Chalana Mere Sang Sang, Hai Guzaarish

Kehde Tu Haan Toh Jindagi, Chaano Se Chhutke Hasegi

Moti Honge Moti Raaho Mein Yeah Yeah Yeah

Tu Meri Adhuri Pyaas Pyaas, Tu Aa Gayi Mann Ko Raas Raas

Abb Toh Tu Aaja Paas Paas, Hai Guzaarish

Daya carry Shreya to the room ... They both were really close and totally lost in each other

Chanda Hain Aasman Hain, Aur Baadal Bhee Ghane Hain

Yeh Chanda Chhup Jaaye Naa

Tanhaayi Das Rahi Hain, Aur Dhadkan Badh Rahi Hain

Ek Pal Bhi Chain Aaye Naa

Kaisi Ajab Dastaan Hain, Bechainiyaan Bas Yahaaa Hai

They both kissed eachother on lips ... And you all know what happened next .. (wink)

Tu Meri Adhuri Pyaas Pyaas, Tu Aa Gayi Mann Ko Raas Raas

Abb Toh Tu Aaja Paas Paas, Hai Guzaarish

Hain Haal To Dil Ka Tang Tang, Tu Rang Ja Mere Rang Rang

Bas Chalana Mere Sang Sang, Hai Guzaarish

Kehde Tu Haan Toh Jindagi, Zharano Se Chhutke Hasegi

Moti Honge Moti Raaho Mein Yeah Yeah Yeah

Tu Meri Adhuri Pyaas Pyaas

Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm...

Next morning .. Shreya wakes up first and see herself in Daya`s arms .. She smiled on remembering last night .. She moves and goes to take a bath ... After some time Daya also wake up and they left for their home when they reached their see Abhijeet and tarika there ... Tarika smiled and take Shreya from there.. while abhijeet wink at Daya ...

"Thankyou so much bhabhi ap ki or bhai ki waja se mai or daya ek dusre ke qareeb agae... said Shreya

"Bus tum dono khush raho or kuch nahe chaye" ... said Tarika

They both hug eachother ..

.

.  
.

.

Hope you people like it ... Next will be updated soon .. Till then Good bye takecare

Yours,  
DaREYA fans

Chapter 9: Chapter 9 After some days Shreya was working in the room Daya come and hug her from back .. Shreya smiles

"Kiaa hua ab tumhe" ... said Shreya

"Kuch nhn apni biwi ko hug kerne k liye koe waja thori na chaye hoti hai" ... said Daya

"Romantic mood mai lagre ho aj " ... said Shreya

"Han bus eshi" ... said Daya

"Ritu kahn hai" ... said Shreya

"Neeche hai" ... said Daya

"Tou tumne socha ke faida utha lia jae" ... said Shreya

"Haan na mokey pe chokaa" ... said Daya

Daya and Shreya come closer to each other just when they were about to kiss ...

"Papa jaldi neche aoooooo" ... Ritu shouted

Dareya break .. Shreya laugh

"Chalo agia bulawa" ... said Shreya

Daya and Shreya come downstairs ..

"Muma papa yeh deko dadu ne newyork se mere liye yeh teddy bheja" ... said Ritu

"Wow yeh tou bhot cute hai bilkul humari ritu ki trha" ... said Shreya

"Chachu yeh dekho mera teddy" ... said Pari

"Are wah humari pari se bhi ziada cute hai" ... said Shreya

"Mumy g apki papa g se bat hui kab arhe hain" ... said Tarika

"Haan kab arhe hain wo" ... said Shreya

"Unhe abhi ek hafta r lagega" ... said Ragini

Just then someone comes inside

"Dayaa" ... said a girl

They all see the girl and gets super duper shocked but shreya was confused

"Yeh kese hosakta hai" ... said Purvi

"Tum" ... said Daya shockingly

"Kon hai yeh daya" ... asked Shreya

"Anjali muma" ... said Ritu

Shreya gets shocked and looks at Anjali

"Anjali" ... said Shreya

"Daya mai ... mai agae" ... said Anjali

"Oye kon hai tuu ?" ... said Ragini

"Mumy g kia hogia apko mai ap sab ki anjali daya ki anjali" ... said Anjali

"Esa kese hosakta hai anjali tou 3 saal pehle" ... said Tarika

"Nhn bhabhi mai mari nhn thi mujhse ek gunah hogia tha par ab mai uska azala kerne ayi hoon mai wapis agae hoon apni ritu ke pass ... She goes to ritu Ritu phechana tumne mujhe mai tumhari muma hoon" ... said Anjali with teary eyes

Anjali hugged Ritu .. Shreya is teary eyes .. Ritu see anjali and then Shreya .. She jerked Anjali and goes to shreya and hug her .. Shreya pick ritu in her arms .. Anjali gets shocked

"Nhn ap meri muma nhn ho yeh meri muma hain" ... said Shreya

"Nhn ritu mai ... ek minute Daya daya ritu is larki ko apni maa ku bolri hai daya tell me" ... shouted Anjali

"Tumhe tou mai choru gi nhn" ... said Anjali

She was about to hit Shreya but Daya holds her ...

"Khabar dar jo tumne ek kadam b agay barhaya" ... said Daya

"Daya kia hogia hai tumhe tm is ayaa k lye mjhe ... (cut by daya)

"Ayaaa nhn hai wo patni hai meri maa hai ritu ki" ... said Daya

"Kiaa nhn nhn esa nhn esa nhn hoskta daya mai hu tumhari patni" ... said Anjali

"Band kero apna yeh natak sach sach btao kon ho tum" ... said Purvi

"Daya mujhe tou yeh koe froudia lag rae hai" ... said Ragini

"For god sake kia hogia ap sab ko mai anjali hu" ... said Anjali

"Acha tou yahn thi 3 saal tak" ... said Daya

"Mai apni or tumhari larae se bhot tang agae thi daya islye mai us bus mai sawar hokar kahin door jana chahti thi par raste mai mujhe araav milgia or maine uske sath bhag ke shadi kerli" ... said Anjali

All gets shocked

Tou phir ku wapis ayi ho " ... shouted Daya

"Usne mujhe dhoka dia tumse business problems ka badla lia mujhse" ... said Anjali

"Tumhare sath isey bhi batar hona chaye anjali jo aurat apni 1 saal ki bachi ko rota hua chor ke jaskti hai wo aurat ksi ki nhn hoskti tarika bhabhi purvi ise abi isi waqt yahn se nikalo " ... said Daya angrilly

Tarika and Purvi throw Anjali out of the house but she keeps shouting while ritu was scared and daya was angry ..

"Shreya puttar ritu ko mujhe di tu daya ko jaker dekh" ... said Ragini

"Han mumy G" ... said Shreya

Ritu hugs ragini tight .. Shreya comes upstairs and see Daya she comes to him

"Daya ..." ... said Shreya softly

"Shreya tum bilkul nhn darna chahe ab anjali aye yaa koe or hume r humari ritu ko koe alag nhn kerskta" ... said Daya

"Haan daya hume koe alag nhn kerskta" ... said Shreya

Ritu comes there

"Papa .. Muma" ... said Ritu

"Mujhe anjali muma ke pass nhn jana mujhe ap logo ke pass rehna hai" ... said Ritu while crying

Shreya hug Ritu

"Nhn ritu koe ap ko hum se alag nhn kerega hmm hum humesha sath rahengen" ... said Shreya

Daya hug ritu and shreya

Meanwhile somewhere

"Tumne jo bola maine kia par kch nhn hua mai tumhe bta rahi mjhe meri bachi r daya dono chaye " ...said Anjali crying

"Tum fikar mat kero ku ke ab hum jo keregen uske rehte us shreya ko dhool chataengen tumhe tumhara pati or bachi miljae gi meri bezati ka badla pura hojae ulti ginti shuru kerdo Shreya" ... said Girl

Anjali looks at that girl they both handshake ..

.  
.

Here is the next Update .. So who is that other girl with Anjali ? Any guesses drop it in your review... Will update next soon ... till then Take care

Yours,  
DaREYA fans 


	2. Shock

**At night Daya wakes up and see Shreya standing on the terrace .. He set bedsheet on Ritu and goes to Shreya he sits behind her**

 _"Nend nhn arhi tumhe" ... said Daya_

 _"Jo kuch aj hua uske bad " ... said Shreya_

 _"Maine lawyer se bat ki hai sab thek hojaega" ... said Daya_

 _"Mujhe sirf ritu ka darr lagra hai wo bhot choti hai abhi ese court custody mai jana uske lye thek nhn hai" ... said Shreya_

 _"Magar yeh bat anjali ko nhn samjh aegi' ... said Daya_

 _"Daya agar agar ritu ki custody anjali ko" ... said Shreya_

 _"Esa kuch nhn hoga shreya case humari taraf se bhot strong hai" ... said Daya_

 _"Daya kuch b kero ritu ko us anjali k pass nhn jane dena hai humne" ... said Shreya_

 _"Us dhoke baaz aurat ka saya bhi nhn parhne dunga mai humari bachi pe" ... said Daya_

 _"Mujhe tumhe kuch btana tha par aj ke scene moka hi nhn mila" ... said Shreya_

 _"Haan bolo" .. said Daya_

 _"Daya wo i am pregnant" ... said Shreya_

 **Daya gets shocked plus happy**

 _"Kiaa are you serious shreya" ... said Daya_

 _"Haa mjhe aj sbha hi pata chala socha tha sab ko ek sath btaougi abhi srf tarkia bhabhi ko pata hai" ... said Shreya_

 _"God tumhe pata hai ritu yeh khabar sun ker ktni khush hojaegi" ... said Daya_

 _"Mujhe darr lagra hai daya" ... said Shreya_

 _"Daro mat shreya dekhna sab thek hojaega" ... said Daya_

 **Shreya rest on Daya`s shoulder he kiss on her head ... Next morning Tarika and Shreya tell everyone about Shreya`s pregnancy all gets happy**

 _"Shreya tu n apne ghar walo ko di yeh news" ... said Ragini_

 _"Nhn mumy abi nhn ek kam kijye ga ke ap khud hi dedi jye ga" ... said Shreya_

 _"Shreya court ki date kab ki hai"... said Abhijeet_

 _"Kal sbha 9 baje" ... said Shreya_

 _"Bera gharak ho is anjali ka" ... said Ragini_

 _"Chorye na muma hum abhi is khushi ko celebrate kerte hain" ... said Tarika_

 _"Shreya tumne ritu ko btaya" ... said Purvi_

 _"Nhn par sochri hu ke abhi btadu kal se bhot disturb hai" ... said Shreya_

 _"Han tou ek kam kero jaker btado use abhi wese b uske uthne ka time tou hogia hai" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Han jao shreya daya tum bhi jao" ... said Ragini_

 **Shreya and Daya comes to room and see ritu playing with her teddy**

 **Shreya sit on bed and take ritu on her lap**

 _"Ritu ap ko babies pasand hain"?" ... said Shreya_

 _"Babies" ... said Ritu_

 _"Han babies" ... said Shreya_

 _"Han muma i love babies" ... said Ritu_

 _"Tou agar ritu ka chota sa bhai bhen ajae tou"... said Daya_

 _"Sachi papa mera bhai bhen arha hai kab aega wo mai tyar hojaou uske lye" ... said Shreya_

 **Shreya and daya laughed**

 _"Han apka bhai ya bhen aney wala hai magar ap ko wait kerna parega"... said Daya_

 _"Ktna wait papa" ... said Ritu_

 _"May be 9 months" ... said Shreya_

 _"yeh tou bhot ziada hai muma" ... said Ritu sadly_

 _"Agar ritu ko baby brother ya baby sister chaye tou ussey wait kerna parega" ... said Daya_

 _"koe bat nhn mai wait kerlugi" ... said Ritu_

 **Ritu hug Daya and Shreya .. The next Day Shreya Daya Tarika and Abhijeet goes to court and see Anjali with Nividita there and gets shocked**

 _"Tum se apni bachi leker rahugi shreya" ... said Anjali_

 _"esa kabhi nhn hoga" .. said Shreya_

 _"Mai uski maa hu maine paida kia hua use" ... said Anjali_

 _"Knsi maa ? jo apni 1 saal ki bachi ko rota hua chor ker bhag gae thi" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Or sirf paidda kerna hai maa ki zimedari nhn hoti anjali" ... said Tarika_

 _"Or tum humesha se apni zimedariyo se bhagti ai ho" ... said Daya_

 _"Daya dekhlena mai tumhari zndagi mai wapis ajaougi" ... said Anjali_

 _"Tumhe saya b nhn parhne dungi na tou ritu pe or na hi daya pe" ... said Shreya_

 **After some time They comeback home ...**

 _"Aram se shreya" ... said Purvi_

 _"Mai thek hoon" ... said Shreya_

 _"Kia hua wahn pe " ... said Kavin_

 _"Parso ki hearing mai ritu ko bulwaya hai" ... said Shreya_

 _"Wo nividita bhi anjali ke sath milgae hai" said Abhijeet_

 _"Kia" ... said Ragini_

 _"Han maa or mujhe tou lagra hai ke sab kuch nividita hi kerwa rhi hai" ... said Tarika_

 _"Ap sab tension mat lijye" .. .said Daya_

 **After one day they all come back to court with ritu .. She is lil bit scared and continously hugging Abhijeet ..**

 _"Shreya tum tension mat lo" ... said Purvi_

 _"Pata nhn purvi mujhe ghabaraht hori hai" ... said Shreya_

 _"Shreya tum bheto or yeh lo pani peeyo" .. said Tarika_

 _"Mujhe nhn peena" ... said Shreya_

 _"Shreya bacho wali harketien mat kero" ... said Purvi_

 _"Han atleast apne bache k lye hi pani peelo" ... said Tarika_

 **Nividita who was hearing thier talks gets shocked ...**

 _"Shreya pregnant hai" ... thought Nividita_

 **After some time they call ritu on the court**

 _"Ritu beta ap btaye ap ko kis ke sath rehna hai" ... said Lady judge softly_

 **Ritu see Shreya and Daya and then anjali**

 _"Mujhe" ... said Ritu_

 _"Daro mat ritu btao ap" .. said Judge_

 _"Mujhe muma ke sath rehna hai" ... said Ritu_

 **Shreya and Daya smiles but at next moment thier smile get vanished**

 _"Anjali muma ke sath" ... said Ritu_

 **Tears comes into Shreya and Daya`s eyes .. they can`t believe on what they hear ..The judge smell something wrong ...**

 _"Bachi ki gawahi per yeh court filhal custody ka fasila na sunate ve Anjali ko order deta hai ke wo ritu ko ek hafte apne sath rakhen" ... said Judge_

 **Nividita takes anjali and ritu outside**

 _"Nhn Rituuu" ... shout Shreya_

 **She runs behind them And all family members run behind Shreya**

 _"Ritu ruk jao rituuu mat jao" ... said Daya cryingly_

 _"Mat jao ritu muma papa ko chod ke" ... said Shreya_

 _"Kia hua apko achanak ritu" .. said Abhijeet with teary outside_

 **Ritu sits in car ...Nividita starts the car .. Shreya starts to run behind the car ... Ritu saw her with teary eyes then turned her eyes... Daya tries to stop Shreya but she is crying badly**  
 **. Here in the car ritu starts crying**

 **Teri Bechaini Ka Teri Tanhaee Ka**

 **Ehsaas Hain Mujhko Sun**

 **Main Jo Saath Tere Hu Phir**

 **Tujhe Hain Kaisa Gham**

 **Dard Baat Lenge Hum Sun**

 **Shreya fainted in Daya`s arms .. They take her to hospital ...**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Hows it ? Please let me know in the review section**

 **Yours,**  
 **DaREya fans or CIDians**


	3. Chapter 3

**After sometime Anjali and Nividita reached thier flat with Ritu who seemed to be scared alot ... Anjali showed Ritu to her room .. and tries to cheer her**

 _"Ritu bache ap ku darr rahi ho ap ab yahin rahogi apni muma ke sath" ...said Anjali_

 _"Mujhe ap ke sath or nivi aunty ke sath nhn rehna ap dono gande ho" ... said Ritu sadly_

 _"Nhn ritu esa nhn kehte apki muma or nivi aunty bhot achi hain" ... said Anjali_

 _"Nivi aunty achi nhn hain unho ne mujhe slap kerne ki kosish keri thi par shreya muma ne mujhe bachaya tha" ... said Ritu cryingly_

 **Anjali gets shocked and try to console Ritu after sometime Ritu sleep Anjali comes to Nividta**

 _"Nividita" ... said Anjali angrilly_

 _"Kia hua tumhe itne gusse mai ku ho" ... asked Nividita_

 _"Tumne ritu per hath uthane ki kosish ki thi" ... said Anjali_

 _"han ki thi ku k wo mujhse badtamezi ker rahi thi or agar jaker usne phir se esa kuch kera tou phir se thapar khaegi" ...said Nividita_

 **Saying this she left from there**

 _"Kahin maine nividta ki madad le ker ghalat tou nhn kia ritu ke sath" ... thought Anjali_

 **Here in Daya`s home ...**

 **Shreya kept crying on Kavin`s shoulder while Purvi was trying to console Daya**

 _"Samjh nhn araha ke ritu ne esa kesa ku' ... said Daya_

 _"Daya kahin anjali ya nividita ne tou kuch ritu se nhn kaha jis ki waja se ritu ne yeh faisla kia ho" ... said Kaivn_

 _"Ho sakta hai kavin yeh dono bhot chalak hain or khas tor per nividita" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Mujhe kuch nhn pata mujhe meri ritu wapis chaye" ... said Shreya_

 _"Tarika tum kia soch rahi ho" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Mai yeh soch rahi hu abhijeet ke ajeeb bat nhn hai ke judge ne permanent faisla nhn sunaya balke ek week k liye ritu ko dono ke sath bhej diya" ... said Tarika_

 _"Han yeh tou hai bhabhi warna amm torr per tou seedha fasila suna diya jata hai" ... said Purvi_

 _"Kahin esa tou nhn ke jese hume shaq hora hai wese hi judge ko bhi shak hogia ho" ... said Daya_

 _"Esa hi samjh len mr daya" ... said Judge from behind_

 **They all se judge there ...**

_"Judge mam ap" ... said Shreya_

 _"Haan mai mujhe ap sab se kuch zaroori bat kerni thi" ... said Judge_

 _"Han aye bhethye na" ... said Tarika_

 _"Dekhye mai kafi saalo se bacho ki custody ke faisle suna rahi hoon mai hearing se pehle jab maine ritu se bat ki thi tou usne saaf saaf kaha tha ke use anjali k sath nhn jana" ... said Judge_

 _"Kia phir achanak se esa kia hogia jo ritu ne anjali ke sath jane ka faisla kerlia" ... said Daya shockingly_

 _"Wohe baat tou mujhe bhi khatak rahi hai mr daya isliye maine kuch permanent faisla nhn sunaya" ... said Judge_

 _"Lekin mujhe un dono ka bilkul bharosa nhn hai khas torr per nividita ka" ... said Shreya_

 _"Mujhe malum hai shreya islye maine is case mai court agency ko bich mai dala hai jo anjali or nivitida mai 24 ghante nazar rakhi v hain mai ap ko bas yeh bat btane ayi hoon ke app log pershan mat hon ritu humari nazar mai hai" ... said Judge_

 _"Thankusomuch "... said Shreya_

 _"Its ok .. Shreya mai bh ek maa hoon tumhare jazbaat samjh sakti hoon or mai kal ritu se milne jaoug usse malum kerne ki kosish kerugi ke akhir esa kia hua jo usne achanak se faisla badal lia" ...said Judge_

 _"Tou hum bhi apke sath chalenge" ... said Daya_

 _"Haan hum bhi chalenge" ... said Shreya_

 _"Nhn ap log samjhne ki kosish kijye ritu ap logo ko dekh ker phir se emotional hojae or sachai nhn bata paegi" ... said Judge_

 _"Magar" ... said Daya_

 _"Nhn daya judge sahab thek keh rahin hain" ... Abhijeet_

 _"Ab mai chalti hoon" ... said judge_

 **Later that night no one can sleep peacefully ...**

 **Next Morning ... Judge reach Nividita`s flat .. she gets shocked on seeing her**

 _"Ap yahan " ... said Nividita_

 _"Ku mai nhn asakti yahan" ... said Judge_

 _"Are nhn iska wo matlab nhn tha" ... said Anjali_

 _"Mujhe ritu se milna kaha hai wo" ... said Judge_

 _"Aye mai apko le ker chalti hoon" ... said Nividita_

 **Nividita takes her to Ritu ... who see judge and hug her**

 _"Thek hai ap bahar intezar kijye mujhe ritu se kuch baat kerni hai' ... said Judge_

 _"Kia par ku" ... said Nividita shockingly_

 _"Dekhye miss nividita yeh kanooni kerwae hai bhetar hoga mai ap hume akela chor den" ... said Judge_

 **Nividita angrily left from there .. Judge locked the door and talks to Ritu ... After sometime Judge come back and left from there ...**

 _"Kahin is bewaqoof se inhe sab kuch sach tou nhn batadia" ... said Nividita_

 **She goes to Ritu and shout at her**

 _"Rittuuuu sach sach bata tune kia kaha hai judge se" ...said Nividita angrilly_

 _"Mai ap ko kuch nhn bataougi ap bhot gandi ho i hate you" ... shout Ritu_

 _"Teri itni himmat mere ghar mai khare hoker mujhse badtamezi kerti hai abhi btati hoon tujhe"... said Nividita_

 **She was about to hit her when anjali comes in between**

 _"Yeh kia bakwas hai nividita tumhari himmat kese hui meri bachi pe hath uthane ki" ... said Anjali angrilly_

 _"Tumhari yeh bewaqoof bachi har bar mera khel bigar deti hai aj ise mujhse koe nhn bacha sakta" ... said Nividita_

 _"Abhi is ki maa zinda hai nividita khabar daar jo ek kadam agay barhaya or tumne mera kaam muft mai nhn kia jo yeh ahsan jata thi rehti hon qeemat li hai tumne"... said Anjali_

 **Anjali pick Ritu and left from there...**

_"Ritu bacha nhn rote chup hojao" ... said Anjali_

 _"Ap dono gandi ho mujhe shreya muma ke pas jana hai" ... said Riitu crying_

 _"Haan thek hai mai apko le ker chalugi ap good girl ki taraha bilkul chup" ... said Anjali_

**The next Anjali recieve some court notice and tell it to Nividta**

 _"Esa kese hoskta hai court ne hume ek hafte ka time dia tha or kal yeh sudden hearing ku" ... said Nividita_

 _"Wohe mai tumse puch rahi hoon akhir chal kia raha hai yeh sab pehle ritu ka ek dum se razi hojana judge ka yahn ana or ab yeh sab nividita mujhe sach sach batao kahin tumne ritu ko daraya tou nhn hai na? " ... said Shout Anjali_

 _"Chilao mat awaz neche ker ke bat kero or is ritu ko tou mai" ... said Nividita_

 _Niviita ruko" ... said Anjali loudly_

**She goes to Ritu`s room and started to shout at her .. Ritu starts to sob .. Anjali comes there and fights with Nividita**

 _"Nividita apni awaz neche kero or khabardaar jo ritu pe hath uthaya" ... said Anjali_

 _"Tum dono maa beti mera sar kha gae ho or tume kia laga maine tumpe tarz kha ker tumhari madad ki hai is ritu ki waja se meri or daya ki shadi tooti hai jis daya ki waja se maine apne pati se talak li tumhare peche us daya ke partner ko lagadia ta ke tum dono alag hojao sab thek chalra tha is ritu or shreya ne sab bigar dia yeh sab maine badla lene ke liya hai take shreya or daya ko tarapta hua dekh saku " ... said Nividita_

 **Anjali gets shocked and Nividita realises what she said**

 _"Kia kaha tumne yeh sab tumne kia" ... said Anjali_

 _"N... nhn anjali wo tou maine ghuse mai han ghuse mai boldia yeh sab" ... said Nividita_

 **Anjali slaps Nividita hard and holds Ritu hand**

 _"Maine humesha tumhe apni dost mana tha or ek tum ho asteen ka sanp ho tum mai abhi isi waqt ritu ko shreya or daya ke hawale ker ke aungi" ... said Anjali_

 **She started to go with Ritu but stop on Nividita`s voice and gets shocked on seeing gun in her hands**

 _"Tum esa kuch nhn kerogi warna tumhari ankhon ke samne tumhari ritu ko jaan se mardugi" ...said Nividita_

 **Anjali attack to Nividita and hold the gun ... They both fall on bed .. Ritu gets shocked and scared**

 _"Rituuuu bhago yahan se" ... said Anjali_

 **Ritu runs from there ... Anjali pushed Nividita she fall on the edge of bed and gets unconscious there ... Anjali runs behind Ritu and shocked on seeing Ritu running on the road the court agency inspector also become alert and was about to run behind Ritu but...**

_"Rituuuuu nhn rukjao ... Rituuuuuuuuuuuu" ...shouted Anjali_

 **Many people gather there ... The inspector immediately pick Ritu who was fully covered in blood ... He left from there with Ritu and Anjali and inform Judge about the accident**

 **Here in Daya`s house ... Daya was sitting behind sleeping Shreya then suddenly Shreya wake up and starts to shout Ritu`s name... Daya gets shocked and whole family members come there**

 _"Shreya shreya kia hua" ... said Daya worriedly_

 _"Dayaaa rituuu wo khatre mai hai humari ritu ko kuch hogia hai" ... said crying loudly_

 _"Nhn shreya esa kuch nhn humari ritu ko kuch nhn hua wo thek hai" ... said Daya while hugging her_

 _"Lagta hai isne koe bura sapna dekha hai" ... said Tarika_

 **Just then Abhijeet`s phone ring and he gets shocked on listening the call**

 _"Kia huaa abhijeet sab thek hai na"... said Tarika_

 _"Tarika wo Ritu" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Ritu bhaiya kia hua ritu ko" ... said Shreya cryingly_

 _"Bhai kuch bolo kia hua?" ... said Daya_

 _"Daya ritu ka accident hogia hai " ... said Abhijeet_

 **They all get shocked ... Shreya was about to fall but Tarika hold her ...**

**.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Sorry for the late update guys ... Here is the new chapter .. I hope ziada drama nhn show kia maine ... So will our DAREYA get thier Ritu back or lose them forever ... Stay tuned to find out ... will update soon ...**

 **take care ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**After getting Ritu`s accidents news all family members rushed to hospital and see Anjali there ... Shreya comes forward and slap Anjali hard she gets shocked**

 _"Shreya" .. said Anjali cryingly_

 _"Busssss ... bhot hogayaaa kesi maa ho tum anjali ? apni bachi ka do din bhi thek se khayal nhn rakh paye" ... shout Shreya_

 _"Nhn meri bat tou suno" ... said Anjali_

 _"Band kero apni yeh bakwas yaar tumhare bagher hum bhot khush the jab se tum ayi ho na sab bigar gaya hai" ... said Daya_

 _"Daya shant hoja hospital hai yeh" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Anjali agar ritu ko kuch bhi hua na mai tumhe jaan se mardu gi" ... said Shreya_

 **Then judge comes there**

 _"Nhn shreya isme anjali se ziada nividta ki ghalti hai" ... said Judge_

 _"Kia matlab" ... said Daya_

 _"Matlab yeh ke aj kal jab mai ritu se milne gae tou" ... said Judge_

 **Flashback starts**

 _"Ritu beta ap tou mere friend ho na ap mujhe batao " ... said Judge_

 _"Us din court mai" ... said Ritu_

 **Court`s flashback ... Ritu is sitting alone on the bench and Nividita comes there**

 _"Tumhe pata hai ritu mai itni bad ku hu" ... said Nividita_

 _"Ku" ... said Ritu_

 _"Ku ke jab mera baby brother aya tha na tou mere muma papa ne mujhe ghar se bhar nikal dia tha jis ki waja se mai bad girl bun gae" ... said Nividita_

 **Ritu don`t say anything**

 _"Apka bhi tou baby brother ya sister ane wala hai" ... said Nividita_

 _"Haan lekin muma papa mujhse bhot pyaar kerte hain". ..said Ritu_

 _"Wo tou mere muma papa bhi kerte the lekin jese hi new sibling unho ne mujhe ghar se nikal diya" ... said Nividita_

 _"Ap jhut keh rahe ho" ... said Ritu_

 _"Faisla apka hai apko shreya muma or papa ke sath rehna hai jo apko ghar se nikal dengen yaa anjali muma ke sath jo apko humesha pyar keregen" ... said Nividita while leaving_

 **Court`s flashback over**

 _"Islye maine anjali muma ka name liya " ... said Ritu while sobbing_

 _"Nhn ritu esa kuch nhn hai apko pata apke muma papa ap se kitna pyar kerte hain" ... said Jugde_

 _"Aunty please ap mujhe shreya muma ke pass le chalo" ... said Ritu_

 _"Haan ku nhn mai apko kal hi apki muma se milwayi hoon" ... said Judge_

 **Flashback over**

 _"Nividita is had tak gir jaegi badle ki aag mai" ... said Tarika_

 _"Yeh sab meri waja se hua hai mujhe nividita ka sath nhn dena chaye tha" ... said Anjali_

 _"Is nividita ko tou mai" ... said Shreya angrilly_

 **Shreya started to leave but Daya stoped her**

 _"Shreyaa kaha jarahi ho" ... said Daya_

 _"Us nividita ko maza chakane" ... said Shreya_

 _"Nhn shreya tum kahin nhn jaogi" ... said Daya_

 _"Par daya" ... said Shreya_

 _"Shreya daya sahi keh raha ha is waqt ritu ko tumhari zarurat hai" ... said Abhijeet_

 **Then doctor comes there**

 _"Hume bachi k lye b positive blood chaye" .. said Doc_

 _"Mai ritu ka baap hoon mera khoon le ljye" ... said Daya_

 _"Han jaldi chalyee" ... said Doc_

 **After some time ...**

 _"Bachi ko hosh agaya hai " ... said Doc_

 _"Hum unse mil sakte hain" ... said Shreya_

 _"Han ku nhn lekin uska bhot khayal rakhna hoga ku ke wo kafi weak hai"... said Doc_

 **Daya and Shreya goes inside the ward and see Ritu ...**

 _"Sheya muma" ... said Ritu weakly_

 _"Ritu" ... said Shreya softly_

 _Ritu ap thek hona" ... said Daya_

 _"Papa mujhe bhot dard hora hai" ... said Ritu cryingly_

 _"Nhn mera bacha tou bhot bahadur hai na rote nhn" ... said Shreya_

 _"Haan abhi tou ritu ko thek hoker ghar bhi jana hai" ... said Daya_

 _"Mujhe nivi aunty ke pass nhn jana" ... said Ritu_

 _"Bilkul nhn humari ritu humare sath jaegi" ... said Daya_

 _"Haan ritu jaldi se thek hojao pari didi dadi dadi sab apka intezaar ker rhe hain" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Abhijeet mai ghar jati hoon sab k lye kuch khane k lye lati hu" ... said Tarika_

 _"Mai bhi chalta hoon daya hum thori dair mai atey hain" .. said Abhijeet_

 _"Thek hai bhai" ... said Daya_

 **Abhijeet and Tarika leave from there ... After sometime Ritu sleeps and Shreya also sleeps on couch while Daya leave for buying medicines ... But Shreya wake up after some time hearing some noice and see Nividita there holding gun**

_"Bhot hogaya shreyaaaa tera khel aj tujhe tere hone wale bache ko or is ritu ko jan se mar ke rahugi mai" ... said Nividita_

 _"Nividita tumhari dushmani mujhse hai na thek hai mujhe mardo lekin ritu ki taraf ek qadam bhi nhn barhanaa" ... said Shreya_

 **Anjali hears that and run to Daya**

 _"Dayaaaa" ... said Anjali_

 _"Anjali tum abhi tak gaen nhn yahan se .. tum humari jaan ku nhn chordeti " ... said Daya loudly_

 _"Enough daya agar tum abhi mere sath nhn chale tou wahan wo nividita Shreya or ritu ko jaan se mardegi chalo" ... shout Anjali hurriedly_

 **Daya and Anjali runs to ward and see Nividita holding gun ...**

 _"Ao daya anjali tum bhi tamasha dekho" ... said Nividita_

 _"Nividita hosh mai ao" ... shout Daya_

 **She was about to press the triger but Anjali holds her hand they both fall down and started to fight**

 _"Bus ni..nividita bhot hogaya mere sath jo kerna tha tjhe tune kerliya magar ab daya shreya or ritu ka tujhe baal bhi banka nhn kerne dungi" ... said Anjali_

 **They roll over but then a gunshot was heard ... Just then Abhijeet Tarika runs into the ward with hospital staff and see Shreya on the ground ... Daya gets shocked**

 _"Shreyaaaaa ... shreya ankhien kholo" ... said Daya_

 **But in vain Nividita grabs the opportunity and picked up a knife from there but again a gunshot was heard ... This time it was Anjali who shot Nividita ... Nividita falls down and breath her last ...**

 _" I am sorry ... sorry" ... said Anjali_

 _"Doctor doctor please shreya ko check kijye". .. said Daya_

 _"Relax sirf hath pe goli lagi hai ap inko mere room mai layi security call the police" ... said Doc_

 **Daya picked Shreya and left from there**

 _"Anjali" ... said Tarika_

 _"Nhn tarika maine jo gunnah kia tha na 4 saal pehle uska azala maine ek or gunnah se kerdia agar mai aj agar mai nividita ko na marti tou wo ritu ko" ... said Anjali_

 _"Mujhe samjh nhn araha tumhe kia bolu" ... said Tarika_

 _"Mere gunnaho ki saza tou mujhe milni hi hai lekin jate jate mai khush hoon ke maine kisi na kisi taraha maa hone ka farz ada tou kia" ... said Anjali cryingly_

 **After some time police comes and arrest Anjali Abhijeet told them to look after Anjali`s case**

 **After two days Shreya and Ritu returns to home ...**

 _"Shukar hai ke sab thek hogaya" ... said Gauri_

 _"Haan warna tou ritu or shreya ki fiqar rehti thi" ... said Ragini_

 _"Ritu tu jaldi se thek hoja hum bhot sare games khelen gen" ... said Paridhi_

 _"Han pari di phir hum dono milker ice cream khane jaege " ... said Ritu_

 _"Shreya tu thek haina" ... said Kavin_

 _"Haan bhai mai thek hoon" ... said Shreya_

 _"Kavin tum yeh baat 10wi bar puch rahe ho" ... said Purvi_

 _"Han tou mujhe shreya meri jan se bhi piyyari hai" ... said Kavin_

 _"Tou meri ek bat manno gey" ... said Shreya_

 _"Haan kesi bat bolna" ... said Kavin_

 **Shreya looked at Daya who nodded as yes Abhijeet see this**

_"Daya shreya yeh kia kheechri buna rahe ho" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Mummy jee mai or daya chahte hain ke ap kavin bhai or purvi ki shadi kerden' ... said Shreya_

 **All gets shocked ..**

 _"Shreya yeh kia keh rahi hai tu" ... said Gauri_

 _"Maa purvi se achi ladki bhai ko nhn milegi" ... said Shreya_

 _"Wese baat buri nhn hai kavin or purvi sath ache lagege" ... said Tarika_

 _"Tou kia kehte ho gauri" ... said Ragini_

 _"Bacho se puchle" .. said Gauri_

 _"Batao purvi" ... said Daya_

 _"Purvi jo hua tha usse bhool jao or wesi bhi mujhe malum hai ke tum or kavin bhai dil hi dil mai ek dusre ko pasand ho" ... Shreya_

 _"Kese pata" ... said Kavin Purvi at the sametime_

 **All laughed .. Kavin Purvi blushed ...**

**Hows it ? ... Next chapter will be the last chapter (may be) till then read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Later that night Shreya was setting cupboard while Daya was reading a book ... Ritu comes there and see them both ... She goes to Daya and hugs him tightly and starts to cry ... Daya and Shreya gets shocked Shreya comes to Ritu**

 _"Ritu kia huaa apko " ... asked Shreya worriedly_

 _"Ritu bache kia ro ku rahi ho " ... said Daya_

 _"Muma papa (while sobbing) i am sorry maine apko dono ko hurt kia na" ... said Ritu_

 _ **Tears comes into Dareya`s eyes ... They both hold Ritu`s hand**_

 _"Nahe humari jaan esa kuch nahe hai " ... said Daya_

 _"Papa nivi aunty ne kaha tha ne ap dono mujhe chordo dogay " ... said Ritu cryingly_

 _"Nahe ritu muma papa apni jaan ko kese chor sakte haaan" ... said Shreya_

 _"Bilkul sahi or chalo ab rona band jo hua bhool jao " ... said Daya_

 _"Haan or abhi tou humne bhot sarey mazey kerne hain na ... " ... said Shreya_

 **They both hug Ritu and smile ...**

 **O.. o.. o...**

 **O.. o.. o...**

 **Dil se dil ka rishta juda**

 **Pal do pal mein nahi**

 **Bandhan dilon ka nahi**

 **Bandhan dilon ka nahi**

 **Daya wiped Ritu`s and Shreya`s tears ...**

 **Tere dil ka mere dil se**

 **Rishta purana hai**

 **In aankhon se har aansoo**

 **Mujhko churana hai**

 **Mujhko churana hai..**

 **Mujhko churana hai**

 **After some they all three slept ... Daya wakes up at 4oclock and see Shreya is standing on the terrace he goes to her ...**

 _"Shreya kia hua tum thek ho na" ... said Daya_

 _"Mujhe darr lag rha hai daya " ... said Shreya_

 _"Kesa darr ... " ... asked Daya_

 _"Daya nividita ne jo kuch ritu se bola agar ritu ke dil mai vo batien rehgae tou .. tou jab yeh bacha is duniya aega kia ritu ussey accept kerlegi " ... said Shreya_

 _"Shreya humari ritu bhot samjhdaar hai ... or jis waqt nividita ne ussey yeh sab batien ki ritu pe already pressure tha " ... said Daya_

 _"Daya mujhe sach mai bhot darr lagra hai" ... said Shreya_

 **Daya cups her face ...**

 _"Shreya mai hoon na tumhare sath tumhe koe zarurat nahe hai darne ki esa kuch nahe hoga" ... said Daya_

 **Daya kissed on her forehead ... Shreya smile and hug him**

 _"Thankyou daya" ... said Shreya_

 _"Wo kis liye" ... said Daya_

 _"Mujhe itni sari khushiyaan dene k lye " ... said Shreya_

 _"Nahe shreya thankyou tou mujhe kehna chaye tumhe " ... said Daya_

 _"Dayaa" ... said Shreya_

 _"Hmmm" ... said Daya_

 _"I love you " ... said Shreya_

 _"I love you more" ... said Daya_

 **They both goes and Sleep ...**

 **After One month ... Ritu and Shreya were both fine now ... and all were busy in Kavi`s wedding preparation ... Ritu and paridhi was running in the hall Dareya and Abhirika were finalling the things ... after some time paridhi comes to Abhirika**

 _"Muma papaaaa" ... said Paridhi_

 _"Kia hua pari ku chila rahi hai " ... said Tarika_

 _"Muma ritu mujhe kab se chir rha rahi hai ke uska chota bhen bhai aney wala mujhe bhi laker chota bhen bhaiiii " ... said Paridhi_

 **Dareya smile ... Abhirika gets shocked and look at each other ...**

 _"Pari beta zid nahe kerte" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Are bhai isme zid ki kia baat " ... said Daya while teasing him_

 _"Haan papa mujhe abhi bhai chaye " ... said Paridhi_

 _"Pari chup ker bhai box mai pack ker ke thori na rakha hai jo abhi abhi den tujhe " ... said Tarika_

 _"TOU jaha bhi rakha hai lao na ussey " ... said Paridhi_

 **Tarika was now feeling danger with her questions .. Shreya comes to support her**

 _"Pari jao jaker dadi ko apna dress dekhaoo " ... said Shreya in a excited tone_

 _"Are haaan" ... said Pari while running_

 _"Hasshhh ... thankyou shreya tune aj bacha liya" ... said Tarika_

 **After some time Tarika was in room Abhijeet comes there and hug her from behind**

 _"Kia hua abhijeet" ... said Tarika_

 _"Kuch b tou nahe ku" ... asked Abhijeet_

 _"Phir yeh achanak se (cut by Abhijeet)_

 _"Wo sab choro tumne kia sochaa" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Kis bare mai " .. said Tarika pretending_

 _"Pari ke chote bhai ya bhen ke barey mai " ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Han daya shreya de rahey hain na use chota bhen ya bhai " ... said Tarika while smiling_

 _"Yar kia tarika" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Ab chalo sangeet shuru hone wala hai " ... said Tarika laughing_

 **In Dareya`s room ...**

 **Daya comes in the room and see Shreya getting ready there ... She was trying to tie chain of her necklace ... He comes forwards and helps her she smile ... He kisses on her neck she shrivers ... She was about to run but Daya pushed her and hold her**

 _"Kia humesha bhagti rehti ho" ... said Daya_

 _"Daya choro koe ajaegaa" ... said Shreya_

 _"Ahan aney do i don`t care" ... said Daya while coming close to her_

 **They were about to kiss ... When Shreya feels something and runs to washroom ... Daya gets worried ... She comes back Daya holds her and make her sits ...**

 _"Kia hua shreya tum thek hona" ... said Daya_

 _"HAAN bus thori si vomiting hui thi " ... said Shreya_

 _"Kia ruko mai bhabhi ko (cut by Shreya)_

 _"Nahe daya yeh sab common hai mai thek hai " ... said Shreya_

 _"Par shreya " ... said Daya_

 _"Daya relax i am fine " ... said Shreya_

 **Daya makes a face Shreya smile and kiss him on cheek he gets shocked**

 _"Chaloooo " ... said Shreya while laughing_

 **All family members gather in hall ... All dances to different songs**

 **Aye dil laaya hai bahaar apnon ka pyar kya kehna**

 **Milein hum chhalak utha khushi ka khumaar kya kehna**

 **Khile khile chehron se aaj ghar hai mera gule gulzaar kya kehna**

 **Khile khile chehron se aaj ghar hai mera gule gulzaar kya kehna**

 **Aye dil laaya hai bahaar apnon ka pyar kya kehna**

 **Milein hum chhalak utha khushi ka khumaar kya kehna**

 **They all enjoy and smile happily**

 **Hum tum yoon hi milte rahein mehfil yoon hi sajti rahe**

 **Bas pyaar ki yehi ek dhun har subah shaam bajti rahe**

 **Gale mein mehekte rahein pyaar bhari baahon ke haar kya kehna**

 **Khile khile chehron se aaj ghar hai mera gule gulzaar kya kehna**

 **Aye dil laaya hai bahaar apnon ka pyar kya kehna**

 **Milein hum chhalak utha khushi ka khumaar kya kehna**

 **Khile khile chehron se aaj ghar hai mera gule gulzaar kya kehna**

 **Khile khile chehron se aaj ghar hai mera gule gulzaar kya kehna**

 **Next day ... Purvi was running in to the hall ... Kavin was running behind her**

 _"Purvi yaar meri baat tou suno" .. said Kavin_

 _"Nahe mujhe tumhari koe baat nahe sunni tum jao kero apni aliya se baat " .. said Purvi_

 **Kavin hold her**

 _"Yaar jesa tum soch rahi ho wesa nahe hai " ... said Kavin_

 _"Acha tou wo tumhe darling ku keh rahi thi or meri awaz sun ke shocked ku hogaee" ... said Purvi_

 _"Wo mujhe pasand kerti " ... said Kavin_

 _"Kiaaa... or tum " ... said Purvi_

 _"Mai bhi kerta hoon " ... said Kavin_

 _"Kiaaaaaaaa... pata tha mujhe choro " ... said Purvi_

 _"Puri bat tou sunlo mai pasand kerta hu magar tumhe " ... said Kavin smilingly_

 _"Kavinnnn " ... said Purvi_

 **Kavin hug her ... She smile and hug him back ...**

 **While Tarika and Shreya were in the kitchen ...**

 _"Wese bhabhi kab de rahi ho khushkhabri " ... said Shreya naughtily_

 _"Shreyaaa chup ker" ... said Tarika blushing_

 **Shreya smile and goes to frig ... She was about to slip but Tarika hold her**

 _"Kia ker rahi hai shreya araam se" ... said Tarika_

 _"Sorry wo mera paun phisal gaya tha" ... said Shreya_

 _"Bahar jaa mai kam kerlugi " ... said Tarika strictly_

 _"Par bhabhi " ... said Shreya_

 _"Shreya i said go " ... said Tarika angriily_

 **Shreya silently goes ... After some time Shreya was crying ... Abhijeet and Kavin was trying to console her**

 _"Shreya tarika ne teri bhalai k lye tujhe danta" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Han shree ab rona band ker" ... said Kavin_

 _"Pyar se bhi tou kehsakti thi naaa danta ku " ... said Shreya crying like a kid_

 **Daya comes there and gets shocked seeing Shreya crying**

 _"Shreyaaa kia huaa" ... said Daya_

 _"Bhabhi ne dantaa mujheee or kitchen se bhi bahar nikal dia" ... said Shreya crying_

 _"Kia ku " ... said Daya_

 **Kavin tells all the matter ... Daya started to laugh ... Shreya gets more angry and throw a cushion on Daya`s face ...**

 _"Hansooo mat" ... said Shreya_

 _"Acha shreya i am sorry baba ab chup ker pechle adhe ghante se ro rahi ho ' ... said Tarika while coming there_

 _"Nahe kerni mujhe ap se baat" ... said Shreya while making a face_

 _"Acha tou yeh pasta kissey dun daya yeh lo tum khalo " ... said Tarika_

 _"Nahe mujhe khana hai " ... said Shreya immediatelly_

 **They all smile ... Tarika feeds her Shreya smile and hug her**

 **Next Day Kavi gets married ...**

 **After a leap of Seven months ... Shreya was now 9 months pregnant ... Tarika was 4 months pregnant ...**

 **Daya comes into the room and see Shreya watching tom and jerry with a cup on her baby bump ... he comes and sit beside her**

 _"Shree" ... said Daya_

 _"Hmmm dekhne do na" ... said Shreya_

 _"Kia shreya tum kia ritu ki taraha cartoon dekhne lagi ho " ... said Daya_

 _"Mai nahe dekhti apka baby dekhta hai " ... said Shreya_

 _"Oh meri beti dkhti hai " ... said Daya_

 _"Daya mujhe beta chaye" ... said Shreya_

 _"Nahe beti hogi " ... said Daya_

 _"Humare pass already piyari si beti hai na ab beta hi hoga" ... said Shreya_

 **Next day ... Daya was working on laptop while Shreya was standing and seeing herself in mirror Daya see her**

 _"Kia hua shreya" ... asked Daya_

 _"Dayaaa mai kitni moti hogaen hoon" ... said Shreya sadly_

 **Daya shake his hand and goes to her hug her**

 _"Nahe shreya baby ke bad thek hojaougi " ... said Daya_

 _"Daya mujhse or ab intezar nahe hota" ... said Shreya_

 _"Bus shreya kuch din or " ... said Daya_

 _"Chalye bahar chalte hain"... said Shreya_

 **Daya takes Shreya outside ... Ragini make her sit ... Tarika and Abhijeet also comes there ...**

 _"Bhabhi ritu or pari kab ayenge" ... said Shreya_

 _"sham tak ayenge wo " ... said Tarika_

 _"Bachiyon ke bina ghar kitna suna lag rha tha " ... said Daya_

 _"Koe baat nahe daya ab tou or do bacho ka izafa hone wala hai " ... said Ragini_

 _"Hann maza aega " ... said Abhijeet_

 **Just then Shreya feel something Tarika saw her and gets alert**

 _"Abhijeet gari nikalo daya saman lao " ... said Tarika_

 _"Kia hua tarika" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Ahhhhhh" ... shouted Shreya_

**Daya and Abhijeet immediately runs ... Ragini and Tarika hold her ... Tears form in Shreya`s eyes**

 _"Da... dayaaaaaaaa ahhhhhh " ... said Shreya loudly_

 _"Han shreya mai agayaa" ... said Daya while holding her hand_

 _"Chalo jaldi bahar " ... said Ragini_

 _"Na ... nahe mujhe darrr lagra hai ahhhh mumaa" ... said Shreya_

 _"Shreya relax kuch nahe hoga" ... said Tarika_

**Daya lifts Shreya and they left for hospital on the way Tarika inform Purvi ... they also left**

**Shreya was immediately taken to labour room ... Daya also follow her and goes inside**

 _"Shreyaa kahan hai " ... said Gauri_

 _"Andr hai daya uske sath hai " ... said Tarika_

 _"Meri bachi salamat ho " ... said Ramesh_

 _"Papa shreya ko kuch nahe hoga" ... said Kavin_

 _"Maaa wo pari or ritu ghar ayengi touu " ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Bhai mai unhe lene jata hoon " ... said Kavin_

 **He left from there ... After some time Doctor comes out ...**

 _"Congratulations beta hua hai " ... said Doctor smilingly_

 _"Or shreya" ... said Purvi_

 _"WO b bilkul thk hai bus thori weak hai " ... said Doc_

 _"HUm nana nani bun gae ..." ... said Ramesh happily_

 **After 20 minutes ... Shreya was admitted into normal ward ... All comes to see her ... Daya handle the baby boy to Ramesh ... Gauri and Ragini hug Shreya**

 _"Maa ritu " ... said Shreya weakly_

 _"WO ati hogi shreya kavin lene gayen hain dono ko " ... said Purvi_

 _"Yeh kitna piyara hai " ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Haan bilkul ritu ki copy hai " ... said Tarika_

 _"Mubarak ho daya " ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Thanks bhai " ... said Daya_

 **The door open and Ritu Paridhi arrived ... Ritu hugs Shreya Daya and Paridhi hugs Abhijeet Tarika**

 _"Chachu baby agaya " ... said Paridhi happily_

 _"Han ao na yahan " ... said Daya_

 _"YEh lo " ... said Ramesh_

 **Ramesh gives baby to Shreya shows him to Ritu and Paridhi**

 _"Kia hua ritu " ... said Kavin_

 _"Mamu yeh abhi so ku raha hai abhi tou evening hai naaa" ...asked Ritu_

 _"Han muma or yeh itna chota sa ku hai " ... said Paridhi_

 _"HANNN ituuuu sa" ... said Ritu while showing her fingers_

 **They all laughed at Ritu and Paridhi**

 **Shreya and Daya named thier baby as ARAAV ... Some months later Tarika blessed with a baby boy named ADITYA and Purvi gives birth to a baby girl named ASTHA ...**

 **Shreya Daya and Ritu was playing with 10 months old Araav ... They all hug eachother happily ...**

 _"Thankyouuu " ... said Daya_

 _"I love you" ... said Sheya smilingly_

 _"I love you more" ... said Daya_

 **Daya kissed Shreya on her forehead ...**

 **Dil kahin rukta nahi**

 **Dil kahin rukta nahi,**

 **Chalta hi jaaye teri ore**

 **Dil meri sunta nahi**

 **Ho.. saari fizaaon mein hai,**

 **Mehki hawaon mein hai**

 **Tera aur mera fasana**

 **Ho.. jaanu main bhi ye,**

 **Jaane hai tu bhi ye**

 **Jaane ye saara zamana**

 **Ho.. kabhi kam na hongi ye chahate**

 **Pal pal badhe, ye hai mohabbatein**

 **And they lived happily after with thier families ...**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Okay my this story comes to an end ... Hope you all liked my story ... If you like it please let me known in the Review Section below ...**

 **Thanks for the love ...**

 **Take care peeps**

 **Yours,**

 **CIDians**


End file.
